


Espacios reducidos, grandes ideas

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU 001.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Espacios reducidos, grandes ideas

**Author's Note:**

> AU 001.

Para Duo Maxwell, aquel día entraba con facilidad en el top tres de los peores de su vida entera. Para empezar, había perdido una de las cuentas más grandes a su cargo en la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba. Todavía tenía otras cuentas, principalmente la de Winner Enterprises, pero una pérdida así significaba menos ingresos y su sueño de vacaciones pagadas, un poco más lejanas. Luego, había encontrado un pedazo de algo indescriptible en su lata de refresco (¿un dedo?, ¿un embutido expirado?, quién sabía), y cuando había querido refugiarse en los brazos de su amante ocasional, él le había dicho que tenía otros planes.

—Pero… pero… —había tratado de decir Duo a través del teléfono.

—Sin compromisos, ¿recuerdas? Ahora estoy ocupado.

Y el bastardo le había colgado sin más.

No podía culparlo, en realidad. La naturaleza de su relación había quedado establecida cuando empezaron a verse con regularidad y siempre funcionaba bien. Mejor puesto, casi siempre. Esas oportunidades en las que lo único que Duo quería era sexo placentero para olvidar las tensiones de la semana y no podía obtenerlo de la fuente más accesible y confiable, lo exasperaban.

Como el día maldito no acababa, por supuesto que el subterráneo que había tomado de regreso a casa tuvo fallas, dejando a los pasajeros quince minutos entre luces titilantes y sin señal en los teléfonos.

Malhumorado, cansado y ligeramente hambriento, Duo llegó al fin al edificio de quince pisos en el que vivía.

—Al menos hoy no llovió —masculló, entrando al vestíbulo y sacándose el sobretodo que llevaba encima. Su larga trenza cayó sobre su espalda y se frotó los ojos mientras esperaba a que el ascensor arribara.

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose le hizo esbozar una sonrisa exhausta. Estaba cerca de poder servirse una comida caliente, ducharse y caer en su cómoda cama. El siguiente era su día libre, así que podría dormir con libertad hasta librarse del agotamiento.

—Falta poco —se dijo apretando el botón de la planta catorce, la suya.

Pasos rápidos le hicieron levantar la mirada y colisionarla con unos intensos ojos azules. Duo se guardó su saludo y se apoyó contra el espejo que había en el fondo del espacio reducido. Las puertas se cerraron y el recién llegado pulsó para detener el ascensor en el piso diez.

Duo vivía en ese departamento ya varios meses y conocía siquiera de vista a cada uno de sus vecinos. Con varios, como con la amable señora Summers del segundo, se hablaba con regularidad, y con el resto era cortés y sostenía charlas triviales al encontrarse con ellos.

La gran excepción era Heero Yuy, del décimo piso. Duo adivinaba que ni sabría su nombre si no fuera por las casillas de correspondencia ubicadas en el lobby.

Después de la tercera vez consecutiva en la que su saludo no fue devuelto, llegó a la conclusión de que algo marchaba mal con ese hombre de facciones duras y bellas, cuerpo marcado de músculos y penetrantes ojos cobalto. Calculaba que debían tener la misma edad (meses más, meses menos), pero ahí quedaban las similitudes.

También, a diferencia de con el resto de vecinos (a quienes veía de forma ocasional), pasaban semanas enteras en las que se encontraban todas las mañanas sin falta. Compartían en silencio el recorrido del piso diez al primero y después uno tomaba el camino hacia la estación de trenes y el otro marchaba en dirección contraria. Y días en los que no se veían ni la sombra. Basado en esas ausencias, Duo asumía que el horario del otro variaba repentinamente debido a su trabajo.

Había tratado de preguntarle a señora Summers sobre el misterioso chico del décimo, sin embargo, lo único que había obtenido era que la anciana le guiñara el ojo y dijera: “Casi podría asegurarte que nunca ha traído jovencitas o jovencitos aquí en todos estos años, por lo que adivino que es soltero. Harían un linda pareja”.

«Ajá, linda pareja», pensó con cierta gracia e ironía. Por un lado, no negaría que se sentía físicamente atraído a Heero Yuy; por el otro, era probable que antes se desatara un apocalipsis zombi a que sucediera algo con semejante sujeto.

Obligándose a dejar de cavilar en tonterías, cambió su peso de un pie al otro, y miró de reojo su apariencia en el espejo, desaprobando sus ojeras y ahogando un bostezo.

En el piso seis el elevador dio una sacudida y de pronto dejó de moverse.

Tendrían que presionar el pulsador de emergencia y esperar unos minutos para que regresara a la normalidad, lo sabía por experiencia. El edificio y sus acabados eran modernos, pero el ascensor había estado presentado un desperfecto los últimos días que el conserje insistía en que iba a resolver cuanto antes pudiera.

Transcurrieron los minutos habituales, sin embargo, siguieron quietos. Hubo un segundo sacudón y las luces se apagaron.

En la oscuridad, Duo rebuscó su móvil y volvió a maldecir al ver que no tenía batería suficiente ni para una llamada. El dispositivo se apagaría por no haberlo cargado en la hora de almuerzo, cosa que había olvidado hacer, asqueado y pasmado por la cosa en su refresco.

—No me jodas —gruñó. Era oficial, esto movía del tercer puesto al segundo lo del peor día de su vida—. Mi teléfono está muerto. Tendrás que llamar tú al conserje o a cualquiera que pueda sacarnos de aquí.

—No tengo teléfono —fue la respuesta que recibió.

—¿Qué?

—¿Acaso eres sordo? No tengo teléfono —repitió el otro y Duo se amonestó mentalmente por encontrar que esa voz grave era un aditamento espectacular al cuerpo varonil y deseable.

—Estamos atrapados —dictaminó lo obvio y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo. No tenía ánimos o voluntad para ser optimista; la única suerte que tenía era no sufrir claustrofobia. Se aplastaría en el piso sin volver a abrir la boca y esperaría ahí hasta que alguien los rescatara.

Las luces parpadearon y las de emergencia se encendieron, alumbrando el ambiente con una luz amarillenta y pobre.

Lo que ubicó directo en su línea de visión apenas parpadeó y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la nueva iluminación, fue el trasero de Heero Yuy. Duo tosió, incapaz de desviar la mirada. Antes no se había detenido a detallar que su vecino vestía un pantalón de camuflaje y botas militares que lo hacían lucir especialmente apetecible. Una chaqueta negra y una mochila también de camuflaje completaban su atuendo.

—Nunca me contestaste si trabajabas en las fuerzas armadas —dijo sin impedírselo, en el fondo curioso de la respuesta.

La primera vez que se habían topado en uno de esos viajes de ascensor, fiel a su naturaleza (y sorprendido por lo atractivo de su vecino), Duo intentó entablar una conversación. Heero ese día también había estado vestido con ropa de táctica militar, por lo que pensó en cuestionar lo evidente. La única réplica que recibió fue un vago “hn”.

Una respuesta bastante parecida a la que recibió en ese momento.

«Que alguien me asesine», deseó Duo. Quizá Yuy podría hacerlo. Sin más que hacer y debido a que Heero no se movió de su posición, siguió ganándose con el panorama hasta que el otro se aclaró la garganta.

—Siento tus ojos sobre mí —dijo Heero en la mayor cantidad de palabras juntas que le había escuchado expresar—. Es un fastidio.

—Pues no hay más que ver —declaró Duo, demasiado cansado para contener con éxito su acidez.

Con un bufido, Heero fue al otro extremo del ascensor y se quitó la mochila de los hombros, la dejó en el piso y también se sentó.

Pasaron quince minutos sin que nadie pronunciara sílaba alguna hasta que un pensamiento se le atravesó a Duo.

—¿Crees que nos quedemos sin oxígeno?

Heero lo miró calificándolo de estúpido. —¿También preguntarás si caeremos al vacío? —Los ojos de Duo se abrieron de sobremanera y Heero negó con la cabeza—. La respuesta a ambos es no.

—No me juzgues, tú eres el que recibió entrenamiento militar —masculló Duo, ofendido.

—¿Qué relación tendría? —inquirió Heero.

Duo no se molestó en replicar. Lo que hizo fue levantarse, sacarse la bufanda del cuello y dejarla junto a su sobretodo en el suelo. Se acercó a las puertas cerradas, tomó aire y empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

—¿¡Has perdido la cabeza!? —gritó Heero a su vez, parándose de un brinco.

—No —dijo Duo haciendo una pausa en sus vociferaciones—. ¿Es lo más lógico, no crees? No tenemos teléfonos disponibles y el botón de emergencia parece trabado o algo así. Tenemos que alertar a alguien.

Heero Yuy lo examinó, como si analizara que la persona que era tan lógica en ese instante era la misma que le había planteado preguntas tan bobas hacía poco.

Al cabo de unos gritos más, Duo aceptó que era insulso seguir.

—Como sea —resopló, yendo hacia los botones y apretando varios al azar. No había modo de empeorar las circunstancias—. Soy Duo, por cierto —añadió por capricho, sospechando que una pared invisible se había roto entre Heero y él.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo?

—Tengo oídos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te has presentado antes —dijo Heero, volviéndose a sentar.

Duo detuvo su actividad, también calificándola de inútil. Adivinaba que incluso en la situación más crítica, no estarían más de unas horas encerrados: algún vecino eventualmente tendría que llegar al edificio o querer salir de este, y se percataría del malfuncionamiento del elevador.

—Sé que me he presentado antes —dijo Duo, también sentándose, aunque esta vez enfrentando a Heero—. Solo que pensé que eras sordo. O que me ignorabas a tal punto que eras capaz de bloquear mi voz.

—Lo soy —aceptó Heero, entrecerrando los ojos. Daba la impresión de dar la charla por concluida, sin embargo, Duo no quería quedarse dormido ahí mismo, lo cual sucedería sin algún entretenimiento.

—Lástima que ahora no puedas hacerlo —comentó Duo en tono divertido y sombrío—. Estaremos encerrados aquí quién sabe cuánto y lo cierto es que he tenido un día largo y horrible. Esto es la cereza del pastel de mierda. No eres el compañero que elegiría para un encerrón, pero…

—Falso —interrumpió Heero.

—¿Eh?

—He notado cómo me miras —estableció Heero con tranquilidad, aunque Duo notó que sus mejillas lucían levemente acaloradas.

—¿Cómo… cómo? He sido sutil.

Las comisuras de los labios de Heero se elevaron en una sonrisa parca. —¿Algo de lo que haces es sutil?

—No nos desviemos del punto —negó Duo. Se sacó los mechones de cabello que le caían en la frente y arrugó el ceño—. Acabo de descifrar algo, si has notado que te miro, ¿puedo interpretar que me ignoras como consecuencia de eso?

Silencio. Entonces era verdad. El gesto no abandonó las facciones de Duo, que se cruzó de brazos, enojado.

—No porque me gustes significa que voy a tratar de sobrepasarme contigo —rezongó y lo siguiente lo dijo entre dientes—: Genial forma de finalizar un día terrible, quedar en un elevador atascado con el homofóbico del edificio.

—No soy homofóbico —declaró Heero.

—Ah, ¿lo que pasa es que no te gusto yo? Gracias por subirme el ego. —Duo sabía que debía callarse. Casi había confirmado que Heero trabajaba en la milicia y si su paciencia era escasa (como sospechaba), podía asestarle un buen golpe para dejarlo noqueado. Pero no le importaba. Tal vez una nariz rota sería la auténtica cereza del pastel.

Para su asombro, lo que siguió fue silencio.

—¿Sí te gusto?

Heero quedó mudo por largos segundos. —No importa —contestó al fin.

—Hey, ¡a mí sí me importa! —Sin que pudiera seguir, las luces en el elevador volvieron a la normalidad y una voz se dejó escuchar al otro lado de las puertas—. Qué inoportuno…

La voz resultó la de un bombero que había sido llamado por uno de los vecinos. Les indicó que siguieran guardando la calma y que estaban trabajando para sacarlos. También preguntó cuántas personas se hallaban atrapadas y qué cantidad de tiempo llevaban ahí.

Duo fue el encargado de responder las interrogantes, Heero estaba en silencio evidentemente fastidiado por su interacción previa. Luego de que el bombero les diera un tiempo aproximado para que consiguieran abrir las puertas, Duo suspiró.

—¿Es por tu trabajo o qué? —siguió como si no hubieran sido interrumpidos—. Sé que te ausentas por semanas, asumo que vas en misiones de encubierto o no sé, ¿entrenamientos especializados?

Heero chasqueó la lengua.

—No soy militar.

—¿Qué? —soltó extrañado.

—No voy a repetirlo.

Duo elevó ambas cejas, buscando en su mente qué otro oficio podría calzar tan bien en lo que sabía de Heero como el que fuera un soldado al servicio de su patria. No se le ocurrió nada.

—Sé que no tenemos la confianza —dijo sarcástico—, pero no te creo. —Su tono se volvió escéptico mientras elevaba los dedos para enumerar—: Vistes con ropa de camuflaje, eres huraño y te desapareces por temporadas. ¿Qué más podría adecuarse a esa descripción?

—Si te digo, ¿te callas hasta que podamos salir de aquí? —Duo asintió con rapidez, sabiendo de antemano que no lo cumpliría—. Trabajo en el zoológico.

—Oh, pero eso no explica nada.

—El atuendo me agrada, simple. De vez en cuando me piden que vaya a la reserva a ayudar con algún animal herido —esclareció Heero sereno, como si disfrutara de lo que hacía. Su apariencia también era de fatiga, y Duo supuso que no estaba acostumbrado a tanta interacción humana—. Me gusta la naturaleza, así que no es inusual que alargue mis estadías allá.

El zoológico de la ciudad era uno de los más grandes del país y la reserva ubicada a dos horas de camino era extensa, frondosa y llena de especies (tanto de fauna como flora) protegidas. Tenía mucho sentido.

—Resuelta esa duda, podemos pasar a la siguiente.

—Dijiste que te callarías.

—Digo muchas cosas, lo que no quiere decir que vaya a cumplirlas —pronunció Duo con frescura y Heero se masajeó las sienes—. Vamos, no te pongas así, no soy tan imposible…

Siguiendo sus palabras, Duo se aproximó a Heero a gatas, violando su espacio personal. Parecía que intentaría iniciar un beso, pero solo tentaba el terreno. A pesar de no encontrar negativa visible, seguía molestándole lo ignorado que había sido por tanto tiempo.

—No me aclaraste si te gusto o no —susurró contra el oído de Heero.

—Si sigues así…

Probablemente lo empujaría con vigor para alejarlo y él acabaría desplomado en el suelo. Duo quedaría ofendido por lo que le quedara de vida porque su intento de seducción no había funcionado, y pensaría con seriedad mudarse para evitar volver a cruzarse con aquel atractivo e inaccesible troglodita.

—… no llegaremos a tu departamento ni al mío —fue como concluyó Heero.

Duo, ahora sí, no se contuvo en besarlo.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, los bomberos (y la señora Summers) se encontraron con dos hombres en el suelo envueltos en besos salvajes, braguetas a medio abrir y rostros encendidos.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó la señora Summers, adelantándose a cualquier reacción de los bomberos—. ¡Sabía que harían linda pareja!

Tanto Heero como Duo se separaron con brusquedad ante el gritito de la anciana, despertando a la realidad. Ambos se levantaron, recogiendo respectivamente sus cosas y saliendo del elevador por la abertura que quedaba en la parte inferior. Habían quedado entre dos pisos, por suerte lo suficientemente cercanos a la sexta planta como para poder escapar una vez abiertas las puertas.

—Por lo visto hay fallas en los frenos mecánicos —dijo uno de los bomberos portando una expresión neutra—, razón por la cual la cabina quedó varada. Les vamos a recomendar a los vecinos usar las escaleras de emergencia hasta que esto sea arreglado. Lo mismo va para ustedes, muchachos.

—Aunque no creo que la hayan pasado tan mal —acotó con cierta burla otro de los bomberos. Lo había dicho en voz baja, pero todos los presentes lo escucharon.

Heero se puso rígido, dio un «Buenas noches» seco y se dirigió a las escaleras. Duo quiso seguirlo de inmediato, sin embargo, suspiró y se rascó la mejilla, cargando hábilmente su sobretodo para cubrir su erección. Agradeció a los bomberos por su labor y le prometió a la señora Summers que después le contaría los pormenores.

El ascenso sería ardio, debía subir ocho pisos para llegar a su departamento, pero más le fastidiaba lo inconcluso que había quedado el asunto con Heero. Tenía los labios hinchados por la intensidad de los besos y en el vientre bajo y la espalda todavía sentía el fantasma de sus manos calientes. Habían sido apenas minutos (calculaba que no más de un cuarto de hora) de besuqueo y restriego, sin embargo, bastaba recordar lo apasionado del breve encuentro para que la electricidad le recorriera la piel.

Llegó al noveno piso sin jadear gracias a su rutina en el gimnasio y su renuencia a fumar, y cuando alcanzó el décimo, la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios fue amplia.

—Podrías haberme esperado allá abajo.

—Mucha gente —contestó Heero, apoyado contra la pared y obviamente aguardando a que llegara.

—¿Esto quiere decir que vamos a seguir lo que dejamos pendiente?

Heero alzó el hombro con despreocupación, pero qué otra confirmación quería recibir Duo que su misma presencia.

Su empalme, que había cedido por el esfuerzo físico de subir las escaleras, volvió a despertar. Si los besos que había recibido antes eran indicación de algo, el encuentro que le esperaba entre los brazos de Heero iba a ser el mejor de su existencia. Agradeció de modo fugaz a la fortuna por balancear así de bien las desgracias y siguió a Heero a su departamento.

—Solo quiero saber por qué me ignorabas tanto —dijo cuando ingresaron. La decoración era sobria, impersonal, y no le sorprendió. Dejó su sobretodo y bufanda en uno de los sillones y sonrió—. Planeo hacer más interesante la noche, no temas, pero la duda me carcome.

Heero se quitó la cacheta y pasó la mano por sus rebeldes cabellos castaños.

—Porque eres un fastidioso —respondió—. Hablas mucho.

—¿Nada más? ¡Pero si soy un encanto! —Heero rodó los ojos y Duo evaluó que el look de militar, sin duda, le caía muy bien—. Mejor ven aquí, voy a mostrarte que mi voz puede llegar a ser tu sonido preferido…

En silencio, Duo se prometió que no pararía hasta conseguir que Heero aceptara que había sido un desperdicio de su parte no hacerle caso antes. Quizá tampoco parar hasta que los encuentros en el elevador fueran amenos y que Heero le confirmara o desmintiera esa leve sospecha de que podían divertirse igual de encerrados en espacios reducidos que al aire libre. Ya fuese teniendo sexo duro y salvaje (y muy bueno, como esa noche comprobó) o saliendo a cenar o acampar. El tiempo lo diría.

-fin-


End file.
